It was never REALLY a game
by KimaAmmos13
Summary: It was never REALLY a game... POVs Hunter and Phoenix Cousins, Hunter and Phoenix had always thought that their parent's Halloween parties were a little messed up. But this year something goes terribly wrong. Read about what will eventually be called the great "Ouija board incident" in the Abrahams and Sullivan household. One-shot. Rated K because I really don't know I'm doing..


It was never _really_ a game...

**Hey readers! Here's the Halloween special you were all waiting for! I'm signing up for this writing thing so I might not be able to publish for a while but please review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN, I WILL MISS YOUUUU! :3**

The journal of Hunter Abrahams and Phoenix Sullivan

_Warning: This journal is incomplete, it was found in the rubble of the Sullivan's house shortly after it was destroyed in a freak storm. The writers gave permission to share their story with you and we hope that you will take it as a reminder that what started as a fun little game might not end that way... Read on... if you dare._

_Happy readings, Happy Halloween._

Hunter Phoenix **Dane**

Hi, the name's Hunter. I know it's kind cheesy to keep a journal like this but seriously, if it had happened to you, I'm sure as sure that you would have a journal too. Honest to goodness I probably couldn't explain the whole thing to you. But that's why I've got my cousin Phoenix here to fill in. I would have loved to have Garrison fill in too, he's just so dramatic, but they haven't...

Okay, off that(depressing) topic. So it all started on the day before Halloween. Phoenix and her older brother, Garrison's family came over to help us host our yearly Halloween party. See, every year something weird happens at our parties, the apparition incident. The headless horseman incident. But every _other_ year it had always seemed fake, like a kind of prank that our friends had played on us. Not this year. Anyway, Gary, Phi and I were decorating and pulling out old stuff from last year as we slowly sifted our way through my murky basement. This would be the haunted house part of our party but it was pretty much done so Phi and I were just looking for more games to lay out upstairs. As I crossed a dark corner of the room/hall a plastic motion-censor skeleton popped out from behind a couple of flimsy tapestries. I brushed the skeleton aside, it wasn't what I was looking for. I was looking for an old game, one that we had supposedly lost after a bad incident at a perry before I was born. But somehow, I knew that it would be back here. Stupid, I know but as I swatted at the skeleton I saw it. Covered with dust and hidden in a dark corner, but it was most definitely there. A Ouija board.

Hey, Phoenix here! Where did Hunter leave off? Oh, right, the Ouija board. Anyway it was more a table than a board and it took the three of us to carry it upstairs. Gary got to help in the kitchen and didn't have to help us because he was the oldest. Although only being a pitiful two months older than Hunter and a little under two years older than me. I still hate being the youngest. By the time Hunter and I had cleaned the board/table up, found the pointer thingy(Hunter says it's called a _planchette. _And he thinks I care?), and gotten yelled at by our parents(they seemed to have a still-healing wound with Ouija boards...), Our friends were already arriving. The twins, Annalise and Britt, from across the street came over and made their grand entrance then some of Hunter's friends from his soccer team, Paul, DJ and a kid who went by _Fox_, came and started gawking at our totally cool Ouija board.

By the time everyone had got there we had a group of eleven kids(Annalise, Britt, Paul, DJ, Fox, Carmen, Gabriel, Mitch, Hunter, Gary and I) and I don't even know how many adults. As it started to get dark we had a vote. 

"So, are we gonna go trick-or-treating or are we gonna stay here and...play Ouija board?" Gary asked us.

"Oldest being fifteen, youngest being thirteen. I think we should stay this time," I said raising my hand. "All in favor?" Ten out of eleven raised their hand. DJ was out numbered.

"Dang," he complained, "we could have played _so_ many sick pranks..." The rest of us sighed and shook our heads, DJ never changed.

As the clock reached eight-fifty we stopped playing pranks on each other and circled around the Ouija board. Gary, being the oldest got to ask questions and Phi, being the youngest got to be the screamer. Gabe ended up being the log-keeper because he didn't really want to play in the first place, but clearly he was fine with it. As the clock struck twelve Gary asked the first question.

"Are we in the presence of a ghost? We offer...an annoying little sister as a sacrifice." Gary said looking pointedly in Phi's direction.

"Hey!" She answered, finally decoding her brother's message.

The planchette swerved across the board, stopping at: **Hello. **Gary smiled and asked another question.

"What is your name?"

**I am Dane. You?**

"It's Gary. How old are you?"

**3,005**

"What-"

"Wait, hold up, how old?" Gabe cut Gary off.

**3,005** The planchette flicked across the board slower this time.

"Whoa, weird..."

**Is that an insult?**

"No, sir. I'll shut up now..."

"Oookay, how did you die?"

**Child that is the one question you never ask a ghost. But please allow me to demonstrate...**

Gee, thanks cousin, have me write the hard parts. Gary frowned. "What...?" We were knocked back away from the board and the planchette flew unaccompanied across the table. All this time I had thought it was some one moving it... but no. Hunter looked like he had blacked out but he had probably just been faking it so he would have an excuse not to to write this part. Ow, he just kicked me

**This is how I died...**

The planchette flew towards Gary at an alarming speed. Then, in a flurry of wind he disappeared. It took a minute for the wind to settle and another minute for me to realize that my brother had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Gary?" I asked quietly, starting to panic. "Garrison?! GARY?" I screamed his name. The parents flowed into the room and took in the scene. No wonder they hadn't wanted to use the Ouija board. I started sobbing despite myself. This had to be the WORST Halloween _ever. _

For the last couple of weeks the police have been questioning us and our friends. They haven't found Gary yet and I have a frightening suspicion that they never will. I also have a feeling that if we ever play Ouija board at Hunter's house again we might meet a ghost named Garrison Sullivan. But until next time, over and out: 

Hunter Abrahams a_n_d Phoenix Sullivan


End file.
